1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of streaming media content search and playback over a network. In particular, the invention relates to a computer system that enables a continuous streaming media playback from a distribution of sites available over a network such as the Internet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computers currently can access streaming media on the Internet. Streaming media available on the Internet include, for example, music, video clips such as movie trailers, home movies, and animation.
Users locate streaming media on the Internet by manually selecting links. Typically, users browse the media sites that contain numerous sub-links Users sometimes select through a chain of links to locate a desired media on a media link. Once located, the desired media link may or may not contain the desired media.
Some services provide media search engine capabilities. Users may enter a search request for selected media creations by an artist. The media search engine then displays links to categories and/or sub-links of media that are determined to match one or more criteria in the search request set forth by the user. The determination of which links should be displayed in response to the search request is dependent on the algorithm used in by the search engine. Typically, links displayed to users of current search engines are not subject to a determination of the quality or availability of the media associated with the media links. Further, the search results are outputted to the user as a display of links for the user's selection.
Many Internet streaming media outlets provide a limited number of source nodes. The sites can be unreliable when the number of users accessing the site become congested.